The Ballad Of Amy
by Bebe-chan
Summary: "There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for..." (AU) Something strange is going on in Station Square. (Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA, or the song The Ballad Of Mona Lisa)


(A/N: This is my first story, and I hope you all Enjoy it! Parmigiano Reggiano!)

_**1965, Station Square December 15th**_

The year 1956 in the town of Station Square, the sun grew cold as winter slowly came in to cover the small town and blanket of snow. The houses were old, but standing with a few cracks here and there and carriages were being pulled by horses riding through town. Among these stood the largest house, home to Vanilla, her ten year old daughter Cream, and Cream's chao, Cheese. Everyone was gathered there, for something was wrong. A body lay on the table, clad in a white sheet, and covered so you couldn't identify the person underneath. A crowd had gathered, as Sally Acorn walked over to the window, opening it. "Ms. Acorn, excuse me, but what are you doing?" Cream asks, seeing the woman open the window. Nervously, Sally jumps, but calms down once she realizes, it's just Cream. "Just letting in some fresh air, now why don't you go run along?" She quickly shoos the child away, nearly sighing in relief.

Taking a moment to browse over her thoughts, Sally caves in the weight of what she's done, but keeps her composure strong and tall. "Hello, Sally." Says a purple cat, one of her old friends, Blaze. "Hello, Blaze. Is there something wrong?" Blaze smiles sadly, but keeps tears back. "Amelia Rosette isn't here yet." She says, but Sally keeps a straight face. "I'm sure we'll be seeing her soon." Sally tells her, a positive aura surrounding her. The cold air comes in from the cracked window, but no one dares to close it. No one disobeyed Sally, she was the Mayor's daughter, and as fast as you got into Station Square, you'd be booted. Her father was over the influence of Sally, she had the town under her delicate fingers. "Oh! Hi Sally!" Another guest greeted her, and she wandered off.

Amy wondered what Blaze and Sally were talking about, as she was only a few minutes away from them, she walks over, her long legs covered by a long black dress, pooling around her ankles. The front part of the dress stopped at her knees, and the gradually grew longer, sleeveless arms were covered by black gloves, and a black rose rested in her hair. "Sally! Blaze!" She exclaimed, but the two didn't seem to hear her.  
>Running over to her friends, she gave them a smile, but they didn't seem to notice her. "… Blaze, hello?" Putting a hand on her friends shoulder, she seemed to not be able to. Shaking her shoulders, Blaze didn't budge from her spot. "Blaze? Come on, this isn't very funny you two!" She exclaimed.<p>

**_(Hour 1, the clock chimes.)_**

The two didn't seem able to hear her, or see her. "Blaze! Sally!" Amy shouted, but the two kept talking as if she wasn't there. Soon enough, Blaze left Sally, and the two parted ways. "What's going on here?" No one bumped into her, no one could see her, and no one could hear her. _'Was the dream I had last night really a dream?' _She remembered every strange detail of the dream, about her death.

**_1965, December 13_**

**_"_****_Amy, I'm sure your have questions concerning why I called you here." Sally says, sipping on her tea. The pink hedgehog nodded in reply, smiling at her best friend. "Usually, you wouldn't call me out like this, I wonder, is something wrong, Sally?" Amy asked, giving her friend a concerned stare. "Yes, and no." Sally puts down her cup, and stands up. In confusion, Amy looks up at the woman, a sudden stench hitting her nose. "Have you been drinking?" She questions, spotting empty bottles of Gin scattered under the table. "What do you mean, Amelia?" Sally lightly stepped closer, almost as if she were an animal stalking her prey. "Sally, you are drunk. I am leaving." Pushing herself up, Amy soon finds herself down, her best friend's hands on her throat.  
>"S-Sally! S-Stop this!" The pinkette chokes out, while the squirrel above her smiles, a cruel look in her eye. "You took everything," Amy's hands try to remove Sally's from her throat. "My home," Sally almost loosens up, but grips on her throat again. "My life," her hands begin to leave soft bruises around Amy's neck, as she gurgles and gasps for air. "And you took the only man I ever wanted, Shadow…" Amy's eyes widened, and Sally tightens her grip. "W-Wha-" Amy can't continue, as blood begin to boil in her throat. "Goodbye, Amelia Rosette." Sally's expression darkens, a twisted smile on her face as she watches the color drain out of Amy's face.<em>**

**_"_****_Oh my god… Oh my god… What have I done?!" The words seemed to blurrily echo to Amy, and then, everything went black. _**

"It couldn't possibly be…" She pondered, a frantic tone in her voice. "That isn't possible, it has to be a dream!" Amy exclaimed, but not a soul noticed the young pink hedgehog. Choosing to take a different route, she screamed. Screaming and crying, yelping, stomping, doing anything she could to make noise, Amy even knocked over a glass plate. The plate was only swept up, as people continued to go about their business.

**_(Hour 2, the clock chimes.)_**

Sally walked past her, smiling confidently, as Amy realized in horror what was happening. "Am I…?" Sally closes the window she opened, and turns around. "I am…"

"No longer breathing…"

Bebe: So that's the first chapter everyone

Amy: Why am I dead -.-?

Bebe: You're the first person that comes to mind.

Amy: *Backs Away Slowly* Okay...

Bebe: Don't worry, I won't hurt a fly...

*Shadow walks in*

Shadow: What are you two doing?

Amy: Bebe-chan is writing a story about u-

Bebe: *Slaps hand over her mouth* Hope you enjoy! Parmigiano Reggiano!

*Shadow is really confused while Amy is muffling words.*


End file.
